


Flying the Fiendly Skies

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Mhach, Redbills, Shenanigans, Sky Pirates, mom stop yelling at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: After their adventures with the Shadow of Mhach, the Redbills take an even deeper interest in the fallen empire. But a sky pirate will always be a sky pirate, and Leofard has no intention of doing anything the conventional way.
Kudos: 6





	Flying the Fiendly Skies

"You know, maybe this was a bad idea."

Three manacutters hovered over what otherwise looked to be a very normal floating isle within the Sea of Clouds. After their foray into the Void Ark, the Redbills had taken a particular interest in the Mhachi ruins scattered throughout the region, at the express direction of their leader, Leofard Myste. "Might be something worth selling," he had told them, though those closest to him suspected he might have motivations beyond coin.

Leofard turned to his second in command with the signature look of nonchalance plain upon his face. "Well, if Utata and the furball had finished my new ship we'd be in better shape, but–"

"Stacia has the right of it," Cait Sith interrupted from beside the lead sky pirate, his fur slightly ruffled in annoyance. "The entire island is surrounded by a magical paling."

"A what?" Leofard asked with a quirk of his brow. "Speak plain, puss."

"A magical barrier," the feline familiar explained with an almost imperceptible roll of his eyes. "A particularly strong variety devised by the voidmages of Mhach. It will prevent your ships from safe landing."

"Well then we make a jump for it."

A sigh escaped the familiar's tiny mouth. "It will prevent safe landing of your _body_ as well."

"Falling a thousand malms does seem bad for the spirits," Utata agreed. "I guess that's the end of this expedition, then."

Leofard shrugged dramatically. "A little magicked barrier won't stop the Redbills," he assured them, turning his attention back to Cait Sith. "What's the plan, furball?"

"I do wish you would stop calling me that," he complained in response with a furrowed brow. "As a Mhachi familiar, the paling should be unresponsive to _me_ , so I may be able to–"

" _Perfect_ ," Leofard barked with a wide grin, his hands immediately reaching for the manacutter's controls as the others stared at him in confusion. "Redbills, follow my lead!"

With no further warning, Leofard engaged the throttle and the manacutter sped off into the clouds. Cait Sith tumbled backward into the seat beside Leofard as the wind whipped around them, grunting as he clawed his way back upright.

"Just what are you–?" Cait Sith began as Leofard turned the manacutter back toward the island.

"You better be right about this, puss," Leofard interrupted, reaching over to grab the familiar by the tightly-wrapped Redbill scarf around his neck. Before he was able to protest, Leofard picked the cat up and hurled him toward the island below as if he were little more than a stone. Cait Sith's horrified screams faded as he disappeared from view.

A smile found its way to Leofard's face as he continued to circle the isle, just fast enough that his companions weren't _quite_ able to catch up with him. Their lecturing would be just as strong later; no sense in dealing with it now.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a sudden flash around the island, and Leofard knew that was the sign. He quickly and safely landed his ship on the now barrier-free islet.

" _Never do that again_." The demand came from behind him, where an exceedingly frazzled Cait Sith stood, nearly shaking in his fury. His fur stood on end, pointing in a variety of different directions, and the Redbill scarf was now missing. _Oops_ , Leofard thought to himself.

"You're fine," he replied instead of attempting an apology. That wouldn't be his style, after all.

"Leofard, by the _Fury,_ what were you thinking?" came the lecture Leofard had expected.

He turned toward the new voice, seeing Stacia approaching with her arms cross and with a withering glare on her face. "Furball's _fine_ ," Leofard repeated as Utata landed her manacutter beside the others. For a blessing, the Lalafell had nothing to add, though much to Cait Sith's distress she _did_ immediately run over to give the familiar what she believed to be a comforting hug. Leofard resisted his urge to laugh as the cat's eyes bulged.

Cait Sith clawed unsuccessfully at Utata's arms. "Un- unhand... me...!"

Leofard heard Stacia clear her throat from beside him, and as he turned toward her, he saw the missing scarf in her hand. "Don't make me scold you again, Leofard," she warned under her breath as she handed it to him. He accepted it with a shrug.

"Alright, Redbills, let's find us some treasure!" Leofard ordered, taking the lead toward the ruins. He stopped and knelt down next to Cait Sith, who had managed to free himself from Utata's vice-like grip. "Don't lose this again," he ordered, handing the scarf back to the familiar.

Leofard smiled to himself as he continued toward the ruins, Cait Sith's unintelligible protests trailing behind him. It was a good day to be a sky pirate.


End file.
